


Philly, What Did You Do This Time? (The Cookie Crisis)

by PeaceAndLongLife



Series: Christmas One-Shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Gets Scared Half To Death, Domestic Phan, Gen, I'm a sucker for Dan calling Phil "Philly", M/M, Mild Language, Phan - Freeform, Slash if you squint, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: Phil makes too many cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B

   Phil really should've noticed something was up with the recipe the moment he found himself using two separate mixing bowls for _just_ the dry ingredients but he didn't, he was too preoccupied binge watching his latest anime addiction to fully comprehend his actions. It probably started with him googling 'Christmas cookie recipe' and clicking on the first link without proof reading beforehand.

   So six hours, and several dozen indistinguishable Christmas shaped cookies later, Phil was left with a stack of baked goods so large even _he_ couldn't finish off himself.

   "Dan?" Phil cautiously peeks his head into Dan's dimly lit room. He was hunched over his laptop in a snugly comforter burrito.

   "What?" He asks, not bothering looking up from what he was doing.

   "I made cookies."

   Dan perks up, finally paying full attention. "Cookies? What kind?"

   "Umm...I'm not a 100% sure." Phil admits. It just happened to be another, very _small_ detail that was overlooked. He hadn't tried any yet, he wanted Dan to be the first one to try them for once.

  "What the hell Phil, you're _not sure?_ How is that even possible?" Dan hides his face in residual embarrassment.

  "I don't know!" Phil shrugs cluelessly. "...and, uh...that isn't the only thing I overlooked."

   Dan sighs, unraveling himself from his bed sheets. "Philly. What did you do this time?" He says wearingly, like a father that knows his child was up to something bad.

   For whatever reason, Phil averts his gaze, he just couldn't look Dan in the eyes. This was what his life had come too, _feeling guilty about making too many cookies._

When he didn't answer, Dan got very nervous. What was so awful, that even his best friend couldn't admit to him.

   "You might want to come see for yourself." Phil shamefully retreats into the hall.

   Dan hesitantly stands up. He was neither physically, nor mentally prepared for whatever situation was about to be thrown his way.

   He follows Phil, only a few steps behind, heart pounding against his chest. The lack of words on Phil's part was terrifying for its own reason, but with  every second that passes not knowing was fueling Dan's rampant anxiety. His mind flickers through the endless possibilities and outcomes, the majority of them making Dan sick to the stomach simply at the thought.

   "Please, promise me you won't be mad." They were just about to enter the kitchen but Phil stops, whirling around and placing a restraining hand on Dan's chest. He tried to glance past? But he was very effectively blocking his view.

   Dan's mouth dries up and his stomach turns to stone. He wanted so badly to promise him that. He wanted to promise him the world and everything he's ever wanted. He wanted to reassure him, that nothing he could ever do would make him hate him, but all words escaped him, he couldn't speak. Phil was waiting, so Dan gives him the second best option, a confirming nod.

   Phil takes one last deep breath in before sidestepping out of Dan's way.

   The first thing that hits Dan is the surprising lack of blood. The kitchen was tidy too, not even a single objects was broken or in shards on the floor. What was Phil so worried about?

   Then Dan notices the cookies, and cookies, and _cookies. There were so many cookies._ He'd never seen so many cookies in one place, not even the small little bakery just down the street that they would visit every Saturday.

   Phil waits patiently, just out of sight, assessing the fall out. The last thing he was expecting was Dan to tackle him into a hug.

   Phil stands there, stunned, for a good few seconds before he relaxes and recuperates the gesture, just like he always does. Dan clutches desperately to the fabric of his shirt, head buried deep in his neck. He'd never seen Dan like this before. "Hey, are you okay?"

   Dan pulls back, just enough so his words would get muffled. "You scared the shit out of me."

   Phil was confused. What had he done? "I'm Sorry?"

   "You're an idiot." Dan laughs, loosening his grip a little.

   "So you're not mad?" What a huge relief that was, Phil really didn't want to throw them out, especially after all the time he put into them.

   Dan snatches a cookie from a plate nearby and examines the almost-tree-like-blob. If it wasn't for the green icing and a half-assed star he wouldn't have known the difference. "Jesus, Phil. Who can get mad at _cookies_?"

   Phil grabs the cookie from Dan's fingers and beams at his handiwork proudly. "I guess you're right. I just hope I won't get sick of them."

   "I promise you won't get sick of them. You've had me for this long, and somehow you keep me around. I don't think a few cookies are going to curb your sweets addiction." Dan grins and steals a large bite off the wannabe tree, his lips just narrowly missing Phi's fingertips. "Merry Christmas."

   "It's not Christmas yet."

   Dan scoffs. "Technicalities."


End file.
